


An Odd Meeting

by HellsBellsSinClub



Series: Across the Stars Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Meeting, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn flirts, stand alone in the across the stars verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: *Set within my Across the Stars verse but will not be appearing within the fic itself*Qui-Gon Jinn was silently bemoaning the enforced 'vacation' he was forced to take by the Council when he meets a very handsome stranger with a message for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tygermama on tumblr prompted me to write a meeting with Qui-Gon and Captain Jack. So I did and boy was this fun.
> 
> This ficlet will not be appearing in the fic, as I am trying to keep it at a teen rating but I may add little fics like this to Ao3 later on if I write them. They may not be in the fic but there is no one to say they didn't happen...
> 
> Unless in later chapters I say that something is different but that is for future me to worry about.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and leave any comments or kudos if you enjoyed what you read!

Qui-Gon sighed as he ordered another drink. Being forced to take ‘vacation’ was not exactly what he would call a great way to get him to relax.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact that Tahl and Micah had worked their asses off with his healer to get him these three months off, Qui-Gon would have merely stayed on Coruscant and locked himself in his room with a few bottles of Alderaan whisky and watched those stupid Jedi based holo shows for the whole three months.

But here he was instead. On a planet deep in the mid rim, getting drunk on the Council's credits and completely ignoring the fact that he has to see his healer in the morning at the ‘rehabilitation’ centre. Really, you have one mental breakdown after a kid asks you to take him as a Padawan and suddenly you have to go and get a full mental check up.

Blah. He was doing fine. So what if he had a small breakdown. He was told that he should expect things like that to happen.

Really, he just thinks that the Council wants him to stop investigating why and how Bruck Chan managed to convince even Mace Fucking Windu that he had been beaten up by Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Fuck. Everything all goes back to Kenobi, doesn’t it?

Qui-Gon swears by the Force that the boy looks like he could be less than 11 years old. Hell, Qui-Gon had thought that had been a generous estimate of his age. When he had heard that the boy was nearly 13 and he had all but humiliated him because of his breakdown…

Qui-Gon took a swing of his drink and shook his head. No, no. he shouldn’t be thinking of the missing boy and his role in the mess that was left behind when the boy disappeared into thin-fucking-air.

He was here on a more or less vacation. And he will enjoy the said vacation. By getting blind stinking drunk and then picking up a partner and having sloppy sex that he would regret in the morning.

And thus, this shall be his life for the next three months. How joyful.

Qui-Gon finished off his glass and was about to wave for another when a warm body pressed close to his side and spoke up. “Hello there. Mind if I buy you a drink?”

Qui-Gon look towards the voice and couldn’t help but give a low smirk at the very handsome human male. “By all means. I was drinking Alderaan whisky.”

The other man smirked right back at him and waved over the bartender. “Can I get an Twi’elk mead and and Alderaan whisky please?” He threw down a credit chip without care before looking up at Qui-Gon with dark smoky eyes. “Names Captain Jack Harkness. And you, Qui-Gon Jinn, are a very hard man to find.”

Qui-Gon felt his body freeze up and his eyes narrow when the other man spoke his name. This was not some man looking for a good night. His hand went towards his lightsaber but Harkness just waved his hand.

“Don’t bother. I’m not here to hurt you. Just here to give you a message from a mutual friend of ours.” Harkness said, smirk still in place as he grabbed the mead and whisky, holding the whisky out to Qui-Gon.

“And who might this friend be?” Qui-Gon asked cautiously, taking the drink and not drinking it just yet.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. Or well, Ben as we call him now a days.” The other man shrugged before putting his hand in his coat and pulling out a small rectangular envelope. “He noticed the missing posters on his last trip and wanted to make sure that everyone back home knew he was safe and well. The letters are addressed to a Bant Eerin. Would you be able to give these to her without reading them? Or should I just head to the Temple myself?”

Qui-Gon reached out to grabbed the envelope, feeling the faint presence of Kenobi on the paper with a frown. “He is well? And safe?” Qui-Gon asked, not yet answerig the question as he held the envelope tight.

“Yep.” Harkness nodded and sipped his drink. “Donna and the Doctor are looking after him. He is doing well. Kid has been dealing with depression and other issues for a while it seems but he has slowly been getting better.”

QUi-Gon sipped his drink and nodded. “I am happy to hear that he is safe… I have been quite worried about him. We all have been.” Qui-Gon admitted.

Harkness raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you humiliate him?” The words were harsh and Qui-Gon flinched, his fingers tightening around his glass.

“I was suffering through a panic attack at the time. Obi-Wan is not the only one with mental health issues.” Qui-Gon took a deep breath. “I had intended to apologise to him but then he, quite literally, disappeared before I had the chance.”

Harkness frowned at Qui-Gon and narrowed his eyes at him. “You still humiliated him. And you damn well better be apologising as soon as he comes back.”

Qui-Gon snorted and placed the drink down on the bar. “That will be the first thing I would do when I see him. He caught me at the wrong time and suffered for it. I will make amends.”

“And if he doesn’t care and hates you?” Harkness asked bluntly.

Qui-Gon took a slow deep breath and released it. “Then I will let it be. I was the one who caused him pain. I do not get to decide if he forgives me or not.”

Harkness watched Qui-Gon closely for a few moments before shrugging. “Alright. Sounds like you are serious enough about this. Good.” He nodded before drowning his drink and holding his hand out.

“I have a bottle of nice wine up in my rooms. Wanna come and enjoy it with me?” Harkness gave Qui-Gon a slow and confident smirk.

Qui-Gon looked at the hand with narrowed eyes. “And why should I do that? You did just spend the last ten minutes being vaguely threatening to me.” Qui-Gon pointed out.

Harkness continued to smirk. “One, I can get you a direct voice call to Ben- sorry Obi-Wan. You can literally ask the boy himself if he is fine and you can say sorry too. Two, The wine is very, very good and three…” Harkness slid up close and placed his hand on Qui-Gon’s chest, just above his heart. “ That isn’t just a lightsaber in your pocket, is it?”

Qui-Gon looked down into the smoky brown eyes and silently cursed. A chance to see if the Kenobi boy was alright and say sorry for the wrong he did, good wine and this man… Oh fuck it.

“No… It's not a lightsaber; But I can assure you that I am a Master in using it.” He growled into the smaller man’s ear.

He was going to enjoy his night. And worry about why Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted him to have this envelope later.


	2. The Morning After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was less sexy then I wanted it to be. Damn it.
> 
> All well, have some ploty talks with politics and everyone being concerned for Obi-Wan.
> 
> Nothing explicit happens.
> 
> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs. Please send the author either or both if you liked what you read!

Qui-Gon woke to the warm, comfortable feeling of someone resting against his chest.

His body ached slightly and he could smell the left-over wine and the very fancy oil that Jack had kept in his pocket that they used last night.

Relaxing into the mattress Qui-Gon could not help but smile softly as the first light of day filtered through the curtains and onto his face. It must have been around mid-morning by now and he would be getting a call soon from his healer, demanding to know where he is.

“Mmmm. Turn the light off.” Jack mumbled into Qui-Gon’s chest, his breath tickling Qui-Gon’s skin. “Too early.”

Qui-Gon snorted and with a flick of his finger, he moved the heavier curtains into the path of the sun, blocking it out.

“Better?” He rumbled, kissing the top of his new lover’s hair. It was a mess, like everything in the room. They had not been neat last night at all.

“Mmhmm.” Jack sighed, pressing his own kiss to Qui-Gon’s chest, just over one of the many little bite marks the other man had left. “Gotta say, it’s been a long time since someone has tired me out like you did.”

Qui-Gon smirked at the younger man. “Too many years without a steady lover or time to even obtain one does leave one with a little… extra energy.” Little God wasn’t that the truth. Ever since that mission with Xani had gone wrong, the Council had been working him to the bone with barely any rest. At first it was good, he had something to do rather than think, but now? Now it is hard for him to go to the healers. It is hard for him to see friends, to have lovers, to do anything other than work.

It was no wonder they went through the whole night and late into the morning. Qui-Gon hasn’t had anyone other than his hand in years.

Qui-Gon was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp little nip of the others teeth against his skin. “What were you thinking about?” Jack looked up at him, dark eyes alert and awake, though sleep still clung to his voice.

Qui-Gon sighed and ran his fingers slowly down Jack’s side, feeling his age. “Stupidity of others in positions of power.” He stated, closing his eyes briefly.

“Oh?” Jack’s leg moved up and down Qui-Gon’s as the other man’s hand moved in a soothing circle on Qui-Gon’s chest. “Wanna elaborate?”

Qui-Gon snorted and decided that bitching a little to a near stranger would not do him any harm. “The Council of the Jedi Order have become compliant and stilted.” He sighed, moving his hand down to just brush past Jack’s hips before he moved back up to ribs and slowly made his way back down. “This means that when they get an idea in their heads, they will not listen to anyone else.”

Jack gave a low hum and frowned. “And how does this affect you?” He asked. Qui-Gon bit back a smile. Jack had read between the lines easily.

“They think that sending me on continuous missions will be helpful for me. Which it was at first. Until I got myself a mind healer and began to work through my problems instead of running from them or hitting them with a lightsaber.” Qui-Gon explained, head falling back wearily. He was very tired. And not just because of last night. Everything in the past several years was dragging him down slowly and he wished that he could take a break.

A proper brake. Not this enforced, go see this healer because we are worried for you, break.

“Ahhh.” Jack nodded. “So, they think that making you work hard will keep you sane. And you think that working through your problems will keep you sane. And they don’t agree and want you out in the field. Where you are away from everyone and any chance of working through whatever the hell you need to work through.” Jack summarised, making Qui-Gon blink. 

He looked back down at his lover and frowned. “Essentially yes.” Jack was very good at reading between the lines.

To his surprise, Jack gave a low nod and sighed. “Ben, sorry, Obi-Wan, talked a little about your Order and the such. Didn’t leave off a good impression to say the least. The Doctor and Donna are worried sick about Obi-Wan and the way he has grown up.”

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, feeling a low ache growing in his head. “Things have not changed in the Temple for a very, very long time. And a lot of the attitudes that some of the Masters have are extremely outdated and horrid to deal with.” He admitted. Force only knows how much worst it became each year.

“Have you tried saying anything about it?” Jack asked, sitting up. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked up at the handsome, frowning face.

“Many of times. I am not the only one who has spoken up.” Qui-Gon ran a hand over his face and sighed. “When the Sith Wars ended, many new laws came into effect for the Republic and for the Jedi. We literally cannot change our own rules without going to the Senate and asking them for permission. And given the current political climate, we would more than likely cripple ourselves when doing so.” Oh, how he hated saying that out loud. Tahl had only found the documents the other month about it and fact that no Jedi signed the damned thing was a worry for everyone.

“Well shit.” Jack cursed. “Is this going to be a safe environment for Obi-Wan to even go back to?” He demanded.

Qui-Gon flinched and sat up, shuffling back slightly against the headboard so that he wasn’t in Jack’s face. “At the moment no. There is something going on. Something big. And Obi-Wan may be in danger if he goes back.” He paused. “That being said, he may need to come back for us to solve what the hell is going on.”

Jack glared down at him. It would be a very a stern and chilling look if Qui-Gon didn’t believe that it made that handsome face look more defined. “He is a child. Why the hell would you need him!” Jack hissed.

Qui-Gon gave the younger man a pained look. “Because from what we have found out so far, nearly everything has been connected one way or another to Obi-Wan Kenobi. We may need him to help draw out who or whatever is doing this.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “He is a kid. He shouldn’t be forced into this.”

Qui-Gon nodded and looked away from the other man. “I know. And if I had it my way I would keep Obi-Wan away from the danger. But right now, all we know is that whatever is happening is connected to him.”

“That isn’t a good reason.” Jack pulled away from the bed and grabbed his pants. “He is a thirteen-year-old boy. He shouldn’t have to deal with this. The poor kid has enough to deal with.”

Qui-Gon sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, letting the sheet fall from his body. “I know Jack. I know. As does everyone else who is trying to sort this shit out.” He ran a hand through his messy hair. “When Obi-Wan feels ready, let him come back. If that is what he wants.”

Jack put on his pants and stared at Qui-Gon, eyes narrowed and face stern. “And if we keep him away?” Jack demanded.

Qui-Gon just sighed and shook his head. “Don’t force him to stay when he doesn’t want to. It is his choice Jack. Whether or not it is a good and safe one will is to been seen.” He stood and grabbed his own pants, enjoying the faint ache that pulsed through his body as he moved. “If he does come back, we will do everything in our power to keep him safe and well.”

Jack rubbed his face and looked tired. “No one is going to like what you have said you know.” The smaller man sighed.

Qui-Gon buttoned his pants and walked over to Jack and cupped the other man’s face. “I know. I do not like this any more than you do my friend.” He pressed his lips gently against Jack’s savouring the flavour and feeling. “Concentrate on the here and now. Obi-Wan is safe. And happy from what we heard last night. Your Doctor and Donna will keep him safe and well until it is time for him to come back.”

Jack placed his hands on Qui-Gon’s hips and pulled him close, brushing his nose against Qui-Gon’s. “And what will you do when the time comes for Obi-Wan to come back to your Temple?” Jack murmured, his lips brushing against Qui-Gon’s with every word.

“I will welcome him home with open arms and apologise to him.” Qui-Gon whispered, staring down into smoky brown eyes that captivated him last night. “And I will do my best to keep him safe and well.”

“Good.” Jack growled. “You better or I swear Qui-Gon Jinn, I will make you regret you were ever born.”

Qui-Gon bared his teeth and moved his hands down from Jack’s face to his waist so he could pull the other man closer. “I will. Now if we are done with the politics and talks about Kenobi, I would very much like to fulfil that little promise I made you last night.” He rumbled. “The one where I use the Force and my tongue.”

Jack’s eyes became heated and the smaller man bared his own teeth at him. “I am sure we have time for one or two more rounds.”

Qui-Gon smirked. “Good.” He pressed his lips against the others and forgot the rest of the universe existed for the next few hours.


End file.
